


something about you

by seochangbin



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Pet Names, Spanking, cock stepping, d/s dynamics, dom jinyoung, face fucking, fucking against a table, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Sigh. He can’t do this, not right now, when Jinyoung needs him to be domestic and soft, and just cuddle so he can rest for tonight. He should be here for Jinyoung, to coax him into a hot shower and hand him comfortable clothes before they cuddle in bed and fall asleep with their legs tangled and breath mixing, faces close and bodies pressed together. He can’t be worrying about getting his dick wet when his hyung needs him right now.“Jinnie?” Jinyoung calls sweetly, quietly.“Yes, hyungie?”“I can feel your dick poking into my butt. It’s not subtle,” Jinyoung laughs breathily, Hyunjin’s face going red.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	something about you

**Author's Note:**

> i????? i started this when i was still in a Jinyoung Mood from the previous hyunjin/jinyoung fic so it took a while oops. is this too soon to be posting another fic with the same pairing, and nearly the same premise but kinkier? maybe, but who cares ??? 
> 
> have fun

When Hyunjin hears the door click open, he’s sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching the Saturday evening melodrama on TV. He perks up immediately as Jinyoung greets him, almost tripping over his feet as he greets Jinyoung by the door. “Hyung! How was work?” 

Jinyoung grins at Hyunjin’s eagerness, pulling him in with a hand on the small of his back to kiss him chastely. He moves his unstyled hair out of his face, sighing as he puts his bag down on the couch. Hyunjin follows him like a puppy, sitting with the elder on the couch. 

Jinyoung’s relatively pliable in Hyunjin’s hands, the younger being able to tell that his boyfriend’s tired, and he begins kneading at Jinyoung’s shoulders. “I ordered Chinese food, it should get here soon,” Hyunjin says, leaning forward to press a kiss to Jinyoung’s neck, as he works at the knots in the elder’s back.

“You know me so well, babe,” Jinyoung sighs contentedly. They stay like that, the drone of the television filling the room as they sit in a comfortable silence. 

Hyunjin works at Jinyoung’s back till the doorbell rings, both of them getting up. Jinyoung retreats into the kitchen to get cutlery for them, while Hyunjin gets and pays for their food. Like clockwork, they sit down at the table in sync, laughing to themselves. 

They eat quietly, aside from Hyunjin asking Jinyoung about work and him replying unenthusiastically, then drifting to Hyunjin talking about his day at home. Hyunjin knows it’s Jinyoung’s fault he’s so exhausted from work, but he can’t help but feel a little upset. 

“Baby,” Hyunjin says quietly, placing his hand over Jinyoung’s. “You’re tired, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung hums and nods, tired eyes meeting Hyunjin’s own. “I’m sorry I’m not very fun today, sweetheart.”

“No, it’s okay!” Hyunjin insists, squeezing Jinyoung’s hand. “Let’s relax today. Wanna take care of you.”

Jinyoung gives him a small smile, the one Hyunjin knows he only shows the people he loves and trusts. “Thank you, Jinnie. You’re too sweet.”

Hyunjin grins back, leading Jinyoung by the hand out of his seat across from him and toward the couch, where Hyunjin proceeds to spoon Jinyoung, the elder half in his lap as he wraps his lanky arms around him. 

Hyunjin nestles his chin into Jinyoung’s shoulder, the elder sinking into Hyunjin’s warm body. He understands Jinyoung’s sluggishness, not really wanting to even change out of his work clothes as they cuddle. In the meantime, Hyunjin idly runs his finger over Jinyoung’s abdomen in small circles, as they watch the show. 

He didn’t want to, but he couldn't help but notice it -- how Jinyoung’s ass was flush up against his cock. The elder would keep shifting to get comfortable and the smooth fabric of his dress pants, coupled with Hyunjin’s lack of underwear in the shorts he wears at home made this position (and him) a little harder than he’d like. 

Sigh. He can’t do this, not right now, when Jinyoung needs him to be domestic and soft, and just cuddle so he can rest for tonight. He should be here for Jinyoung, to coax him into a hot shower and hand him comfortable clothes before they cuddle in bed and fall asleep with their legs tangled and breath mixing, faces close and bodies pressed together. He can’t be worrying about getting his dick wet when his hyung needs him right now.

“Jinnie?” Jinyoung calls sweetly, quietly.

“Yes, hyungie?”

“I can feel your dick poking into my butt. It’s not subtle,” Jinyoung laughs breathily, Hyunjin’s face going red. 

Hyunjin pouts. “Couldn’t help it.”

“That’s okay, baby,” Jinyoung coos, his eyes crinkling and lips drawing into a very-Jinyoung, tight-lipped smile. “Let’s have some fun. Tell me what you wanna do tonight, puppy.”

Hyunjin preens at the pet name, sitting upright and turning to face Jinyoung now. He knows Jinyoung is a sadist, who enjoys watching him squirm under his body. He knows just what to say, what to do, to have Hyunjin submitting to him. “Won’t you be tired?”

Jinyoung smiles at him, “Anything for you, baby. I’ll be okay. We can cuddle afterwards and go to sleep, after I take care of you.”

Hyunjin’s heart swells. A million thoughts run through his mind, of all the things Jinyoung could be doing to him, all the positions Jinyoung could bend him in, but he answers simply, “Play with me.”

“Okay, puppy,” Jinyoung says, slipping from underneath Hyunjin’s lanky body. His voice grows stern, more authoritative. “Get undressed, and hyungie will be back.”

Hyunjin nods with wide eyes, making quick work of his clothes as Jinyoung disappears into their room. He positions himself, butt naked, kneeling in the living area so Jinyoung will get a good look at him when he comes back out. He rests on the tops of his feet, placing his hands on his thighs. He stares down at what Jinyiung affectionately calls his “puppy parts” when he’s in this kind of headspace, watching as the tip beads with precome and takes on a red hue. 

“Good puppy,” Jinyoung coos and ruffles Hyunjin’s hair when he returns, seeing the younger so obedient and waiting patiently for him. The toys once in his arms are now on the floor, laying next to Hyunjin. Jinyoung slides a thin pillow under Hyunjin’s knees, one that won’t put him in an uncomfortable position. Jinyoung leans forward to kiss Hyunjin on the lips. “Face down, ass up, sweetheart.”

Hyunjin barks in a small voice, knowing how much Jinyoung likes it, before he presses his face in the wooden flooring. Jinyoung holds onto Hyunjin’s hip, admiring the swell of his ass, and grins to himself. Hyunjin’s head turned toward Jinyoung, he watches as the elder picks up the heart-shaped leather paddle, holding its baby pink handle firmly. Jinyoung rests the flat end of the paddle against Hyunjin’s butt, rubbing circles with the smooth material. Hyunjin’s hair stands. He thrums with excitement at the thought of being spanked. He probably likes it more than he should, less of a punishment and more for his (and Jinyoung’s) pleasure.

“How many this time, baby? Use your words,” Jinyoung asks, voice low and sultry. 

“Twenty please!” Hyunjin responds excitedly, toes curling with anticipation. 

Jinyoung’s free hand threads through Hyunjin’s mop of hair, cooing at the younger man. He’s a little rough with him, but Hyunjin’s gut curls with pleasure at the tug. “Good boy. Count aloud for me, yeah?”

“Yes daddy!” Hyunjin says.

Caught off guard, Jinyoung raises the paddle and smacks Hyunjin’s ass with a dull thwack of skin against leather. Hyunjin takes a sharp breath, feeling his puppy parts twitch and the throb in his butt. “One,” Hyunjin mewls.

The hand in his hair returns to hold Hyunjin’s hips steady, squeezing his waist before he lands a second, Hyunjin answering with a surprised “Two-!”

Jinyoung lands the rest in quick succession, till he gets up till ten. Hyunjin’s leaking profusely, which makes him utterly embarrassed, which Jinyoung only grins yet. 

“Colour, puppy?” Jinyoung says softly, assuringly.

“Green!” Hyunjin thrums with enthusiasm, panting excitedly. 

Jinyoung sighs, admiring the younger man. “Your cute little butt is red already,” He laughs, soothing Hyunjin’s ass by rubbing at it for a moment. “I’ll keep going yeah?”

“Yes daddy,” Hyunjin giggles, knowing Jinyoung likes being called that. 

The spankings go pretty smoothly, Hyunjin trapping his moans by biting down on his bottom lip, absorbed in how good he feels and almost struggling to count. He doesn’t know if Jinyoung will let him moan fully, but he seems to let his little whimpers slide. 

When they’re finally done, Hyunjin’s ass is adorned beautifully, the red, heart-shaped marks making themselves known against Hyunjin’s once-pale skin. Jinyoung kisses Hyunjin’s butt, before soothing over the skin with gentle rubbing motions, helping ease the throb with aloe gel. It’s oddly intimate -- Jinyoung touching him like this -- and it should be unsurprising given how much Jinyoung likes to spoil and take care of him. Hyunjin yelps as Jinyoung’s cool, aloe-covered finger teases at his hole now.

“Cutie,” Jinyoung sighs. “Is your butt okay?” 

Hyunjin nods, cheek aching from being pressed on the hardwood floor. Jinyoung smiles to himself and helps Hyunjin up, back into his original kneeling position. Hyunjin is panting from holding his reactions in, tongue lolling out of his mouth just a little. He holds an uncanny likeness to a true puppy, and Jinyoung laughs under his breath as he positions himself. His crotch is square in Hyunjin’s face. He can’t help himself as he feels up Jinyoung’s impressive erection with his face, too excited to get Jinyoung inside of him. Jinyoung lets this slide too, knowing how eager his puppy gets, only nudging Hyunjin so he can unzip his fly. 

He gets his cock out of his boxers and pumps his length languidly. Jinyoung glances down at the man on the floor, staring up at him with desire. Hyunjin can feel himself drooling. The head of Jinyoung’s cock is a deep red, seemingly from being hard and pent up for so long. Jinyoung nudges at his bottom lip with the head of his cock. 

Hyunjin’s mouth falls open easily, letting Jinyoung enter his mouth. His cock sits heavy in his mouth, and Jinyoung wastes no time threading a hand through Hyunjin’s hair and thrusting into the younger man’s mouth with the slow circling of his hips.

A well-endowed Jinyoung has Hyunjin gagging on his length already, the younger man beginning to tear up from the exertion and the ache in his jaw from accommodating Jinyoung’s size. Jinyoung holds the back of his head steady, thrusting more repetitively into his mouth, more focused on chasing his own pleasure. He likes when Jinyoung uses him like a toy, and he knows Jinyoung gets off to it too. His teeth barely graze Jinyoung’s length, making the elder wince. He fucks into his mouth relentlessly, Hyunjin’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as he practically melts, body going a little limp. 

Jinyoung tugs him off his cock a little roughly, his length slick with spit, a line of saliva joining his length and Hyunjin’s mouth. The elder bends down to look Hyunjin in the eyes, teasing smile plastered onto his face. “You get so riled up when I fuck your face, huh?” 

Hyunjin nods, blinking tears out of his eyes. “You felt so good, puppy, daddy almost came down your throat,” Jinyoung says, making Hyunjin purr in the back of his throat contentedly. 

“Do you want daddy to fuck you? Or you wanna put your big, dumb cock to use, puppy? Use your words,” Jinyoung offers, rubbing at Hyunjin’s red cheeks with his thumbs, holding the younger’s face in his hands. 

Hyunjin gurgles awkwardly, trying to get his tongue to stop feeling like cotton in his mouth. “Want daddy to fuck me. Can’t feel my legs, can’t fuck daddy good yet.” Hyunjin’s voice is hoarse, and he can’t help but get a little giddy at the way Jinyoung reacts so positively to him.

Jinyoung grins, eyes crinkling in the corners, as he leans forward to kiss Hyunjin. Hyunjin lets Jinyoung’s tongue enter his mouth without much resistance, the younger sucking on it gently as his eyes flutter shut. Jinyoung traps Hyunjin’s bottom lip between his own, till the latter is moaning into Jinyoung’s mouth.

His knees begin to ache from kneeling on the floor, the thin pillow Jinyoung had placed there no longer of much help. His length hangs heavy between his legs, throbbing and begging to be touched, weeping from Jinyoung’s merciless teasing. He looks up at the elder, his watery, wide eyes meeting dark, intense ones, and Hyunjin feels his stomach flip.

He’s sticky and his hair’s damp from sweat, but Jinyoung’s nimble hands comb through it gently. “My pretty puppy,” Jinyoung sighs, voice sweet and gentle. “So good for me, hmm?”

Hyunjin nods, tongue lolling out as he pants enthusiastically, resisting the urge to paw at Jinyoung’s thighs. He really wants to be a good boy. Jinyoung coos at him, patiently urging Hyunjin’s mouth shut as he holds the younger in place. As Jinyoung’s palm meets Hyunjin’s right cheek, the skin turning red and burning upon impact. His parts twitch from the ache, as Hyunjin’s eyes water and the tears threaten to spill down his cheeks. 

“You’re a slut for getting off to that, you know that right?” Jinyoung grins, Hyunjin nuzzling into the elder’s touch and nodding. He’s fully aware. Jinyoung gets a slap in on the other cheek, making Hyunjin jump as he retreats into Jinyoung’s comforting hand holding his head in place. Jinyoung’s always careful when they do impact play, despite Hyunjin’s want for Jinyoung to be a little more reckless -- because despite getting off to Hyunjin whining like a bitch in heat, Jinyoung wouldn’t seriously hurt him.

Hyunjin’s nails dig into his palms, so desperate for Jinyoung to touch his puppy parts, but of course Jinyoung doesn’t give in that easily. “You’re leaking so much, pup. Needy, are you?”

Hyunjin nods slowly, a little woozy from the slaps dealt to his face. Jinyoung laughs under his breath, watching the younger man’s cock leak profusely, causing the fabric of the pillow to darken. 

While Hyunjin was completely naked aside from the pretty collar adorning his neck, Jinyoung was fully dressed from work, formal shirt, slacks, dress shoes and all. It was really hot.

A wicked thought hits Jinyoung, and soon enough he’s pressing the sole of his dress shoe into Hyunjin’s parts. “Daddy!” Hyunjin squeaks at the sudden pressure, moaning loudly as Jinyoung pivots his foot on the heel, using the sole to rub against Hyunjin’s length. 

“Puppies aren’t supposed to speak, baby,” Jinyoung coos, wide eyes and a pout to boot. “But I love when you call my name. Fuck my shoe, if you’re so needy.”

Hyunjin lets out a half moan-half bark, propping himself up on his hands as he fucks the bare space between Jinyoung’s shoe and the pillow. The fabric is rough on his cock, but Hyunjin does his best. Hips bucking wildly till he can’t take the friction anymore, Hyunjin’s cock slips to the top of Jinyoung’s shoe, smooth leather some sort of a reprieve. He enjoys the feeling of Jinyoung’s thin laces on the underside of his cock, relieving the ache in his parts.

“You’re humping my shoe, darling,” Jinyoung coos as he looks down at his puppy, eyes squeezed shut with intent, chest heaving as he pants heavily. “Puppy’s too cute.” 

Hyunjin pants, sticking his tongue out, eyes wide and pleading as he whines for more. “I’m gonna fuck you now, since you need me so bad.” 

Hyunjin barks excitedly, and Jinyoung pulls away from the younger man to bend him over and prep him. Jinyoung leans in to lick a stripe across Hyunjin’s hole, the saliva cooling in the air. The younger man gasps, amidst the squelch of lube from the bottle into Jinyoung’s fingers. Jinyoung’s slicked-up fingers circle Hyunjin’s rim, slowly breaching the ring of muscle as he pushes his index finger into the younger. 

His mouth falls open, as Jinyoung sinks his finger into him, taking his time to work him open. Jinyoung explores Hyunjin’s walls with the rough pad of his fingertip, searching till he hits Hyunjin’s prostate with an enthused exhale. Hyunjin fully knows that Jinyoung could map him out like the back of his hand, and easily milk his prostate till he’s run dry -- they’ve done it before, after all -- but of course, Jinyoung doesn’t like making things easy for him. 

Jinyoung’s fingers barely graze Hyunjin’s prostate, pretending to mindlessly search still while Hyunjin resists the urge to thrash around irritably till Jinyoung makes him feel good. Instead, he urges himself to relax, letting his body take whatever Jinyoung gives him. “Daddy,” Hyunjin moans quietly, as Jinyoung adds another finger.

His fingers scissor inside of him, making the younger’s mouth fall open slightly and his eyes flutter shut. Subconsciously, his hips push back against Jinyoung’s fingers, eager to be filled some more, which the elder tsks at in disapproval. 

“Come on, puppy. Be good, and you’ll get Daddy’s cock, yeah?” 

Hyunjin pouts, even though Jinyoung can’t see it, so he sighs and nods in response. Jinyoung’s fingers move a little quicker, having moved up to three when Hyunjin hadn’t realised, slowly and thoroughly fucking Hyunjin on his fingers. The excessive lube squelches obscenely, but is music to both of their ears. 

The whines that leave his mouth grow louder and more needy, Jinyoung taking his time with him, when he just wants _Jinyoung._ His veins thrum with adrenaline, almost too excited for Jinyoung to finally fill him up and fuck him. Finally, after Jinyoung’s deemed Hyunjin ready -- he’d been ready ages ago -- Jinyoung pulls out of him with a slick ‘pop’. 

Hyunjin’s toes curl, eager with what Jinyoung has in store for him. Will Jinyoung have him splayed out on the couch? Carry him bridal-style into bed and fuck him there? Push him back down and use him like that? 

Jinyoung lifts the younger man up with ease. Hyunjin feels his arms flexed under his shirt as he’s carried over, unsure of where they’re heading until his back meets the hard edge of their dining table. He gasps, feeling Jinyoung’s hard cock pressed against his thigh. 

Their eyes lock, Hyunjin staring into Jinyoung’s dark brown eyes, almost getting lost in them till the elder’s eyes shut as he takes a long yawn. Hyunjin laughs as Jinyoung takes in a slow, long breath, digging his heel into Jinyoung’s ass. “We should hurry up if you’re so tired. What if you fall asleep before you can fuck me?” 

Jinyoung snorts, which only makes Hyunjin’s heart flip. “When did my puppy get so snarky?” Jinyoung’s voice is gentle, his dominant persona hidden for a moment. Just a moment between him and his boyfriend, no dynamics in play as they joke around. 

“Learnt from the best,” Hyunjin shrugs casually, a small grin on his face. “Now, fuck me already.”

Jinyoung chuckles, leaning forward to press their lips together to oblige. Holding Hyunjin up, Jinyoung lines himself up with the younger’s entrance, sinking in with relative ease after the initial push. 

“Daddy- Jinyoung-hyung-!” Hyunjin moans sweetly as the elder thoroughly fills him up, his walls stretching around Jinyoung to accommodate for his size. Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut as Jinyoung handles him roughly, his lower back pressed up against the edge of the table, Jinyoung now holding his hip for support. There’s a dull ache in his lower back, and he leans forward to curl closer into Jinyoung, Hyunjin’s arms looped around the back of his neck. 

Jinyoung thrusts slowly, languidly, allowing Hyunjin get used to him and let the waves of pleasure crash over him again and again, with every one of his thrusts. Jinyoung’s hips rock back and forth, as he rubs circles with his thumb into Hyunjin’s burning-hot skin. “You’re so good for me, puppy,” Jinyoung sighs contentedly. 

Hyunjin whines, pulling Jinyoung even closer, closer together than they were already, fingernails scratching at Jinyoung’s back. He pulls them together for their lips to meet, but Hyunjin’s too overwhelmed to move his lips against Jinyoung’s, instead letting their hot breath mix in the miniscule space between them. 

A slender hand wraps around Hyunjin’s cock, his eyes flying open as Jinyoung pumps his cock, each down-stroke matching Jinyoung’s thrusts into him. The rough pad of Jinyoung’s thumb now teases at the head, blunt fingernail playfully running along the slit. Hyunjin’s hips buck up at the sensation, ever closer to coming, with Jinyoung all over him. 

“Daddy, I’m close,” Hyunjin babbles in a breathy voice, eager to seek his release finally. He thrusts into Jinyoung’s loosely-closed fist, and he’s quietly thankful Jinyoung isn’t bringing it up, because the elder has definitely noticed. 

“You wanna come, pup?” Jinyoung coos, feeling Hyunjin’s body tremble under him with want. 

“Yes, please, oh my God,” Hyunjin mewls, desperation evident in his voice. He’s been on edge for so long, Jinyoung having teased him for so long, and he wants to come so, so badly. 

Jinyoung chuckles. “Then come for me, baby.”

Hyunjin comes almost on command, eyes flying open as the dam finally bursts, after being pent up with want. His release spurts onto Jinyoung’s nice dress shirt, white ropes against baby blue fabric, release sinking into the material and darkening it. Jinyoung grins, hips working tirelessly through Hyunjin’s orgasm till the younger’s whining from the overstimulation, and Jinyoung fills Hyunjin up with his come as well. 

With his chest rising and falling as he catches his breath, Hyunjin is almost delirious as he feels Jinyoung come deep inside him with one final thrust, his release covering his inner walls, hot and messy and dripping, around Jinyoung’s softening cock. 

Hyunjin meets Jinyoung’s gaze once more, leaning forward to kiss him again. He sighs eagerly against Jinyoung’s soft lips, their kiss sweet and gentle, without neediness or lust. He feels Jinyoung tremble a little under him, exhaustion taking over his body already. Jinyoung pulls out of Hyunjin, the latter giggling from feeling a mix of Jinyoung’s release and lube dripping from between his legs. Their current state is laughable: Jinyoung fully dressed but having sweat through his nice work clothes, now stained with Hyunjin’s cum, while Hyunjin was completely bare. 

Jinyoung chuckles as Hyunjin aids him into the bathroom, kissing along his jaw gently as he tugs off his clothes and they step into the bathtub together, having run a hot bath for both of them. Hyunjin has Jinyoung sit between his legs and surrounds him like that, despite being the one who had been toyed with a fair bit tonight. He works on Jinyoung’s shoulders, already less tense than they were before, as the elder sighs and melts against him. 

“I should be taking care of you-” Jinyoung still manages to say in a quiet voice, but Hyunjin tsks him. 

“You’ve worked hard today, hyung. Let me, okay?” Hyunjin assures. “Besides, you can clean me up and make sure my cute little butt doesn’t hurt too badly tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Jinnie,” Jinyoung says, admitting defeat and leaning against Hyunjin. Jinyoung not pushing further is a win in his books, and Hyunjin savours the moment. Jinyoung is always the one to insist on taking care of him, so he’ll take when Jinyoung finally lets him do some of the work. Jinyoung’s too stressed, too overworked, his perfectionist self not letting anything slip by. Hyunjin knows he needs the rest, and he hopes Jinyoung subconsciously does so too -- and he’ll do everything he can to help. 

So, he lathers up Jinyoung’s body, hands roaming Jinyoung’s bare body innocently, and thanks his lucky stars that he has such a beautiful, perfect man as a boyfriend right in his arms; that despite all the odds, Jinyoung had chosen him. 

“I love you, hyung,” Hyunjin sighs, lacing his fingers with Jinyoung’s under the soapy water.

Jinyoung smiles back at him, and lets Hyunjin clean them both up. Jinyoung towels at his hair, and they both change into more comfortable attire, namely putting on each other’s oversized shirts and underwear.

Hyunjin, the larger of the two, spoons Jinyoung under the covers, snuggling into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder. Jinyoung pulls Hyunjin’s body closer, patting his sore ass comfortingly as he does so.

“Goodnight, my love.” Jinyoung stifles a yawn, sighing as he eases into Hyunjin’s warmth. 

“Goodnight, hyung. I love you.” 

"I love you too," Jinyoung mumbles, their breaths evening out quickly soon after. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> don't be shy! leave a comment and a kudos!!


End file.
